Irresolute
by Lady Anaira
Summary: What happenes when you can't make up your mind, will someone else make the decision of what is just right. Written for Priestess Skye's Fairytale challenge. Written in 100 word Drabbles
1. Chapter 1

It had all started that fateful day that Urasue resurrected Kikyo; she wondered for how much longer this could go on? She had watched him sneak away in the middle of the night leaving them unprotected did he really believe that they wouldn't notice?

"Obviously, he does." She said aloud as she watched over her companions. He was Alpha and from she had learned that entailed a lot of responsibilities that had now become obvious he could not handle. This flip-flopping nature of his she could probably endure but this absolute disregard for the safety of his companions frightened her.


	2. Chapter 2

She watched the stars twinkling overhead when she heard a noise, turning to look at the companion that had awaken. She could see the sadness and disappointment in his violet eyes.

"So it's happened again? This is what the third time this week?"

"Something like that, she seems to call for him more often."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know what to feel, Miroku. I love him." She whispered as she looked back towards the stars.

He moved to sit beside her giving her his support, "Kagome, I am truly sorry that this is happening to you."


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome appreciated the companionship of the monk especially since he wasn't being lecherous at the moment. "What would you do in my position?" she asked him as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. Perhaps she should have fallen in love with him instead despite being lecherous he was true in his affections; she could see that with the way he acted towards Sango.

"Kagome, I don't think I'd have the capability to love like you. You love him even though he does not know what he wants."

"I cannot fault him. She was his first love."


	4. Chapter 4

"You could fault him. You choose not to."

"I don't think I have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice about love, Kagome."

"I don't I'm her reincarnation. Her love for him is ingrained."

"I don't believe that, you are different people. Your soul is not her soul Kagome." Miroku said as he laid an arm around his young friend's shoulder. "Perhaps you should think more about it. Love shouldn't make you feel like this. It should make you feel enlightened."

"Enlightened, huh? Can I break the chains I feel around my heart?" she whispered softly as she leaned into him.


	5. Chapter 5

He ran through the forest a blur of red and white as he made his way towards the soul collectors. She was calling him and he couldn't resist though he knew he was endangering his pack leaving them in the middle of the night. He wanted to stop coming but his heart wouldn't allow it. He'd made a promise and he would keep it even if he had to break another promise in the process.

He huffed hoping his companions slept through the night he'd hate to look Kagome in the eyes if she knew he had left them alone.


	6. Chapter 6

The sinking feeling in his chest made him rethink his decision but the moment he found her and looked into her eyes he was lost once more. He knew he shouldn't be here but there was a lot of time to make up for. After all they had lost 50 years and their love had ended on terrible terms.

"Kikyo, what happened?"

"Can I not come to see you?"

"No, that isn't what I was trying to say." Inuyasha held her close.

"Inuyasha, how much do you love me?" The question was soft but he heard it loud and clear.


	7. Chapter 7

He faltered, what was he supposed to say? How much did he love her? He was so confused. Did he love her or did he love Kagome? Did it matter though; he had made a promise to Kikyo that he would go with her to hell. Even though he had made a promise to Kagome that he would protect her, he couldn't break his promise to Kikyo, she was dead because he hadn't believed in her, he owed her his life.

"You're hesitating." She whispered.

"I love you Kikyo nothing matters but you."

"Then you must do something for me."


	8. Chapter 8

"Anything you want?"

She laid her head on the crook of his neck, a small smile on her face. She had him right where she wanted him. Now all she needed was to convince him. "There is a way for us to be together, to make me human again."

"What has to be done?"

"My reincarnation needs to die my love." She felt him stiffen and went for the killing blow, "It's the only way to regain my body, for my soul to be intact. Do you love her more than me?" Her voice filled with false remorse and hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

He could feel his jaw go slack in surprise; did she really expect him to kill Kagome? "There has to be another way."

"There is no other way. Your reaction is enough to tell me that you cannot do this for us? You do not love me? She's taken everything from me." She couldn't fake the tears that she should have, she was clay and soil there was room in her for bodily fluids.

"No, I do love you. I will do this for you." Inuyasha was determined not to hurt Kikyo anymore even if he had to hurt Kagome.


	10. Chapter 10

The sword at his side drummed with disappointment but he ignored it. It was just an object that he used to prove his superiority a symbol of his status. There was no room in his decision for remorse. Kikyo was his priority even if it meant Kagome was damned. "What do you need me to do?"

"That is up to you she just needs to perish." Kikyo whispered as she kissed the man that was wrapped around her finger.

He pulled away, "Fine, I'll make that decision. How soon do you need it done?"

"As soon as possible my love."


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome sneezed, she had the feeling someone was talking about her.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Miroku asked, his violet eyes trying to discern the light in her eyes.

"I'm not sure but something's going on." She whispered the air had turned oppressive suddenly.

"So you can feel it?" Miroku said as he laid a hand on hers.

"Yes, something evil is going to happen soon." Her throat felt tight, she wanted to cry but didn't know why.

"Do you know what it is?" He rubbed soothing circles on her wrist.

"No but I have the feeling it's going to destroy us."


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha made his way back to the encampment praying that no one had woken up yet. How could he explain what he was doing? How would look Kagome in the eyes after pledging to Kikyo that he would kill her? She was sweet and naively innocent about the ways of the world. She thought he was her protector and he would be the one to push the blade into her back. "What am I going to do?" He had been torn between the two women but he had made up his mind but could he? "I owe it to Kikyo."


	13. Chapter 13

The sun was barely rising as he made his way into the camp only to see Kagome and Miroku. At once his jealousy flared as he saw Miroku's arm around Kagome as she slept on his lap. "What the fuck is happening here?"

"Not what you're thinking." Miroku smirked.

"Well what am I supposed to think?"

"Sit!" Kagome sat up and stretched as she glared at the hanyo that was suddenly eating dirt. "There is no need to yell and wake everyone up."

"Thank you, Miroku, for taking the second watch last night."

"My pleasure Kagome, at least you slept."


	14. Chapter 14

"What do you mean second watch?" Inuyasha asked as he recovered.

"Exactly what it means because you, oh mighty Alpha, abandoned four sleeping people in the dead of night without a warning." Though her voice was soft the rage behind it was enough to make his ears droop in shame.

He knew she was right, as Alpha he shouldn't have and it didn't help that everyone else stared at him with wide eyes. "Kagome…"

"Don't Kagome me. I know exactly what you were doing last night."

_How does she know? _He wondered as he saw the rage build in her.


	15. Chapter 15

"I don't know what you're talking about." His eyes narrowed as he tried to stare her down.

"Like hell you don't." She wanted to cry and felt the need to do so but she refused to do it in front of the man whom was breaking her heart.

"Look wench…"

"Inuyasha, perhaps you should calm down." Miroku tried to placate the blustering hanyo.

"No!" I want to know what she's trying to say."

"Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit." Kagome said as she got up and walked away.

"You're such an idiot. I was trying to give you a warning."


	16. Chapter 16

Miroku's violet eyes lacked the sympathy Inuyasha was looking for, "My friend, you are such an idiot."

Inuyasha flinched, _Am I really an idiot? Can I really go through with what Kikyo wants? Kagome was my first friend who accepted me for what I was? Does it really matter? I promised Kikyo and that's all that matters. _"Keh." He muttered as he walked away from the group and in the opposite direction that Kagome went.

Miroku watched as his friend walked away noticing that Tetsusaiga was extremely active for a sword that had never thrummed its power except in battle.


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome stomped away angrily the tears falling even as she tried to wipe them away, "Stupid arrogant Inuyasha." She muttered to herself as the bow in her hand shook from the anger she was trying to suppress. "Why does it always come down to this?" She tried to calm her racing heart and the stinging in her blue eyes.

She didn't hear the rustle of silk that eluded her to another's presence until she heard a young girl's voice, "What's wrong with her, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha's older brother and his small pack staring at her.


	18. Chapter 18

"How dare you presume to know what our Mighty Lord…" Jaken began to squawk

"Perhaps she is broken Rin." The smooth baritone said with indifference as he turned his stoic face to glance at the child that stood behind him.

"Broken? Can she be fixed?"

Sesshomaru's eyes turned to fix themselves upon Kagome and could see that whatever standard she was being measured up against she was found wanting.

She should have been angry at the way they were talking about her but she could not find it in her to be.

"Perhaps when she realizes she wastes her potential."


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome was shocked that was perhaps the closest that the Demon Lord have ever come to complimenting a human. Her blue eyes wide with wonder as she continued to stare at the contemplative gleam in Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

Her eyes never left the group even as they swept by her as though she was not there. She even managed a small smile directed at Rin when the young girl turned to look back at her. The words of the Demon Lord continued to echo in her head as she glanced at the bow held in her hand, "Is he right?"


	20. Chapter 20

The bow in her hand fell to the ground as she fell to her knees and the tears flowed like a river whose dam was destroyed. "He's right." She sobbed as she hadn't done since she was a child and her father had passed._ I don't know how to fix the mess I'm in._ Her mind cried out as sadness overwhelmed her. "Mama, I wish you were here." She whispered brokenly as her heart continued to break. Even though she said it she knew she didn't want her mother to see her this broken it would only worry her more.


	21. Chapter 21

She didn't know how long she stayed there kneeling in the dirt until she felt arms surround her and the warmth they exuded promised her some sense of security. "Miroku told me what happened last night."

"Sango, I can't take this anymore."

"I know you can't and we would never expect you to do so."

"But I can't help but love him despite it all."

"Are you sure it's love Kagome?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've said so yourself that in your time you're still considered a child. Besides it doesn't make sense for you to love him."

"Why not?"


	22. Chapter 22

"You are Alpha and he is not that in itself does not make sense."

"What do you mean I am the Alpha and he isn't?"

"Kagome what do you know of canine packs?"

"Not much, why?"

"In canine packs Alpha is one whom guides the group, who provides the food and chastises other members for misbehavior. Sound familiar?" Sango asked as her arms tightened around the woman whom she considered her sister. "Inuyasha may have the strength of his sword but he does none of those things. It is you whom we revolve around, who we fight to keep safe."


	23. Chapter 23

"So you are saying that this entire time I have been Alpha?"

"Exactly." Sango watched as she looked down into those wide blue eyes, "You may have allowed him the title but if it wasn't for you this group would not exist."

"I never realized…"

"We understand that and we were willing to follow your lead but not to the point where you are being hurt the way you are."

"I understand now." Kagome said softly as she sank into the warmth of her sister-friend, even though it was not the same as her mother's embrace it was enough comfort.


	24. Chapter 24

"I know that you believe you love him but do you believe that this is the way that love should be?" Sango asked as she rocked Kagome in her arms trying to soothe away the distress her words had caused.

"Miroku told me earlier that it should feel like enlightenment. Is that how it feels for you Sango?"

"Though lecher he may be he is correct it feels as though everything is right in the world when he looks at me and when he speaks it feels as though his words cause a million butterflies to flutter in my chest."


	25. Chapter 25

"That's not how it feels for me it always feels as though I'm falling into an abyss and with every word that comes from his mouth it feels as though I'm being shut in the dark without an escape."

"That is not how it should feel."

"I told Miroku that I believe my love for him is ingrained a remnant of who I once was."

"Perhaps it is only a leftover emotion of Kikyo's from when her soul was reborn." Sango said as her hand ran through the raven locks of her best friend. "Even so you are not her."


	26. Chapter 26

Sango saw a shadow come towards them the silhouette as familiar as her heartbeat. Miroku walked forward with Shippo sitting on his shoulder. Miroku settled himself down beside Kagome and his arms encircled the two girls as Shippo cuddled into Kagome's neck as his tiny hands tried to help in the grooming process that Sango had started.

"Is it truly worth this pain?" Miroku asked trying to understand why the young woman was allowing their friend to bring her such pain.

"I don't know anymore." Her muffled response was understood by all those present, she was being pushed too far.


	27. Chapter 27

Inuyasha was angry at Kagome for trying to make him feel guilty about leaving and he refused to feel guilty any longer. The sword at his side thrummed its objection and Inuyasha forced his youki into the sword suppressing its objections as it hummed a tune of disappointment. He snarled at the sword that was trying to fight his will. Right or wrong he had chosen Kikyo and he would see his choice through even if that meant destroying everything that got in the way.

"I must kill Kagome the only thing now is how?" Nature itself seemed to still.


	28. Chapter 28

He didn't realize that nature itself seemed to hold its breath and ignored the fact that the silent sword at his side began to search for the presence of another's power. "Kikyo says that it must happen soon and so it must be." He contemplated the weapons in his arsenal and knew the deadliest blow he could deal would be to kill her with his own claws. Tetsusaiga would never allow itself to be used to kill a human since it had been crafted to protect one. "After she is dead and Kikyo is revived then everything will be right."


	29. Chapter 29

He couldn't see what the big deal was after all_, Kikyo was here first she belonged in this era and her life had been extinguished too early. Kagome wasn't from this time and maybe this was her purpose here to bring Kikyo's soul back to this time so that Kikyo and I could have a second chance at our love._ Inuyasha's gold eyes glittered dangerously as he reasoned himself to do something he believed had to be done for the greater good of all. _When Kikyo is restored they will see how much better everything will be for us all."_


	30. Chapter 30

_I cannot do it now though because they will all jump in the way to defend her. I will have to catch her alone and then explain to them that it is in their best interest. Once they see how it will be none of them will be angry they will understand this is how it should be. Still it will have to wait a while and I will have to play nice. No reason for them to suspect anything yet._ Inuyasha was resolved to wait he believed he could do it with time he would have everything he desired.


	31. Chapter 31

Sesshomaru led his little band of followers away from the taint of the shrine maiden's sadness until he felt the call of power. "Wait here."

Ah-Un stopped in his tracks as the little girl slid down to play happily among the wild flowers and trees, "Watch her." Sesshomaru ordered the little green imp that followed him as he left them alone. The pull led him further away from his entourage and he could almost place the familiar tug.

It wasn't until he reached his destination that the pieces fell into place. "What are you doing here you…"

"Silence." Sesshomaru warned.


	32. Chapter 32

"Why should I?"

"This Sesshomaru did not come to see you."

"What the hell do you want, bastard?" Inuyasha was angry as he pulled his sword free.

Sesshomaru continued to watch the display as the massive force of the sword call to him. _Tetsusaiga desires a new master. I wonder what the boy has done to deserve this._

"Why do you keep looking at me like that? You still want _my_ sword, don't you?" Inuyasha yelled at his older half-brother.

"This Sesshomaru does not need your sword half breed, there is no need to gain the power of the deceased."


	33. Chapter 33

"My sword is the best."

"The sword is a physical manifestation of father."

"I swing it."

"You wield a strength that is beyond your prowess. Throwing a sword around and hoping to hit the target shows how inadequate your skills really are."

"I'll show you inadequate." Inuyasha declared as he unsheathed his sword preparing to swing, "Kaze no…"

"Don't be a fool, hanyō." Sesshomaru narrowed his icy golden eyes at the boy that was a taint on his bloodline. "The sword will not listen to you. Can you not feel the disruption in its aura?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in anxiety.


	34. Chapter 34

Sesshomaru smirked; the look on the half-breed's face was priceless. "I see your senses are as unworthy as your swordsmanship is.

"It's not true; it will not fail me." Inuyasha yelled as he prepared to go ahead with his attack.

"Why would that be?"

"Father loved me best."

"What gave you that inane idea?"

"He gave me the stronger sword." Inuyasha yelled, "Kaze no Kizu!"

Sesshomaru's smile was pure evil as Inuyasha stared at the untransformed fang in shock. "A sword to bind your yokai blood to ensure that you, half-breed, did not go on a rampage, was it not?"


	35. Chapter 35

"What the hell are ya trying to say, bastard?"

"So uncouth for one of our noble lineage, however, you forget I am not the bastard." Sesshomaru's eyes were blazing in their intensity. "You say father loved you best. Your proof is that sword that _you_ can _no _longer wield." His words filled with malice and ice, "Did you ever stop to consider that the sword is the only physical manifestation of _our _father's will on this plane of existence, that by taking away the limited ability you have to wield Tetsusaiga has negated any previous favor he held for you."


	36. Chapter 36

"Father always loved me best."

"Farewell, _little brother._" Sesshomaru's sarcasm was not lost on Inuyasha as he melted into the shadows from whence he appeared.

"It's not true." The statement resounding in his head like a mantra, after all he had done and been through there was no way his father would take his approval away from him. Sesshomaru must have done something to his sword a kind of spell to keep it from reacting to his will. "That's it." Inuyasha was sure of it and nothing that Sesshomaru said could prove otherwise, he left the clearing in a huff.


End file.
